The fly
by Jet the Crafter
Summary: Steven goes to see what Jet' s newest invention is


Setting-Jet' s shack)

Jet stares down at the wings she invented as sparks fly everywhere. She paid no attention to the sparks that touched her grey skin, for she was much to focused on her work. All of the sudden in the distance Jet heard a voice.

"Jet!" A young voice called out

Jet set her tools down and turned around to see Steven standing in the doorway off her shack.

"Steven?" Jet said as she lifted her goggles off of her eyes "aaaah! Long time no see little buddy, how ya been?!" Jet quickly embraced Steven in a bear hug and spun him around.

"But Jet... we saw each other yesterday." Steven said a little confused.

"Oh... is that so... sorry I guess I got a lot on my mind" Jet said as she scratched the back of her head.

Steven's face quickly showed that he was beaming with curiosity.

"Like what, Jet?" Steven beamed

"Well before you came in here I was working on upgrades on my wings" Jet said pointing over at the table where the wings laid.

Jet set Steven down as she motioned for him to follow her to the table. Once they reached the table Steven hoisted himself up on his hands to get a better view of what lay on the table.

"So um what kind of upgradios are you working on Jetio?" Steven said looking up at Jet with stars in his eyes.

"I'm glad you asked! Well you see I hate slowness, and I noticed whenever I flew I always felt I wasn't flying to my full potential." She said turning her back and putting her chin between her index finger and thumb. "So I'm working to make my wings the fastest thing in the world, no the cosmos!" Jet said turning back around while raising her fist in the air.

Steven's eyes lit up showing excitement and wonder all across his face.

"Let's take it for a test drive!" Exclaimed Steven

Jet looked down at Steven "A test drive?"

"Yeah won't you do it for little ol' me?" Steven said looking up at Jet with his most convincing face.

"Oh alright, but don't tell the gems. They might get mad at me." Jet said crossing her arms.

"We can be Secret Team 2!" Steven shouted

"Uh sure but shouting isn't the best way to keep a secret, Steven."

"Yeah yeah, anyways let's get a move on. Wouldn't want to miss our flight." Steven smiled, pulling Jet by the hand.

"Okay, but we aren't on any schedule." Jet said letting her crooked smile stretch across her face.

Once Steven and Jet made it to the top of the hill, Steven fell over from exhaustion. Jet looked down at Steven, kneeling beside him.

"Tired already, Steven?"

"I always get tired walking all the way up this hill," Steven replied, "it's a Steven thing."

Jet smiled and turned her head to face the edge of the cliff. She looked upon the city that she called her new home, then thought about the home where she was made for a brief moment.

"So, Steven, you ready to touch the stars?" Jet said

"We can touch the stars?!" Steven beamed

"Um, no, we'd burn up" replied jet.

"Oh..." Steven looked down

There was an award silence, but Jet quickly broke it, by putting on her wings. She slid her arms through the shoulder straps, then secured the lock just below her chest. She then lowered her goggles onto her eyes.

"You ready Steven?" Jet questioned

"I was born ready!" Steven replied

Jet picked up Steven and walked over to the cliff's edge. Steven didn't have a single thought about what could go wrong. She leaned forward, falling off the cliff. Falling head first toward the ground, Steven stretched out his arms imitating an airplane.

"Woohoo!" Steven shouted

Jet' s wings spread out and she lifted up just before hitting the sand. They flew over the ocean at a steady pace. Jet leaned to the right, and Steven let his hand graze along the water. Jet swiftly lunged up, propelling herself and Steven higher and higher into the air. They flew over the city circling back to the cliff.

"Errrr, Jet we are cleared for landing." Steven said

Jet laughed and landed on the top of the cliff. They at the edge and looked out onto the city.

"So Steven, what did you think of flying?" Jet said

Steven looked up at Jet, "It was fly!" Steven exclaimed

(The end)


End file.
